Arcadia
Overview The third area in the Bioshock game. Here Jack will do battle with new and disturbing Houdini Splicers and fight for his survival in this very unnatural place. History Arcadia is the living, breathing heart of Rapture. Its lush forests and abundant plant life serving to generate life-sustaining oxygen. It was also a tranquil haven for those seeking a respite from the daily rigors of life beneath the surface. Vacationers seeking something more relaxing than the flashing lights of Fort Frolic could find peace and serenity in the lovely Waterfall Grottos, serene tea garden and other havens beneath the canopy. Created by the botanical wizards on Ryan's payroll, most notably Botanical Professor Julie Langford; who spent twenty-five years killing trees. Langford finally made Arcadia by using Adam to genetically modify and grow the trees. And for a time this place was another way to unwind and relax in solitude amongst the many tree's and hills, but Jack won't find either of those here. Tea garden One of the calmest places in Rapture. Nothing got the betties in the mood better than a night-time stroll in the Arcadia Tea garden. Rolling hills, admirable waterfalls, a calm stream, dim light, a perfect atmosphere - who could blame them? Of course, it never stayed that way. After the fall it slowly became useless; romance replaced by the maniacal addiction for Adam. Upon Jack's arrival it is a shadow of its former self, now haunted by ghosts and Houdini Splicers. Tree Farm The only visible tree farm to the citizens of Rapture. Now in disuse and over grown it is completely unaccessible to begin with, a growth of vines keeping the doors shut. Situated next the entrance gates to Arcadia it's nigh impossible to miss. Arcadia Glens and the Waterfall Grotto The main hub of the Arcadia. From the Glens Jack can reach the Waterfall grotto, the Rolling Hills, the Tea Garden and the Tree farm, as well as the elevator to the Farmer's market. Like the rest of Rapture, it was once a tranquil setting in fairytale woods, destroyed and over-shadowed by the Splicers' undying desire for Adam. The Waterfall grotto is the most industrial of the Arcadia areas and much like the rest of Arcadia, has fallen into heavy disuse, it's former glory unrecognizable beneath the plant growth, rubble, flood-water and shadows. At the time of Jack's arrival it is being used by multiple splicers as a safehouse, due to the strangely heavy security. The strange Rose Gallica can be found here. Rolling Hills and the Research Centre Overlooked by the Research Centre, it was another place for the citizens of Rapture to relax and enjoy the serenity. As the name suggests, the Rolling Hills' common feature is the smooth hillish landscape, along with the amazing canopy and foliage on show, it made it one of the best places to have a walk in the 'woods' in Rapture. The Research Centre itself was the place for all botanical research in Rapture, the head of which being Dr. Julie Langford. When Jack arrives, however, it appears that it is still in use by Dr. Langford, her having obviously installed high security in order to keep the splicers out. New Discoveries New plasmids and Tonics (Free) *Security Evasion. *Hacking Expert. New weaponry *Chemical Thrower. New Enemies *Houdini Splicer. Single use events *There are two Little Sisters. *There is one Power to the People vending machine. Audio Diaries Category:History Category:Arcadia Category:Locations